The new Beast among us
by Hashanani-Sama
Summary: Well this is a story who's had a rough patch in her life and doesn't realize how powerful she has become as a meister. So she journey's around and takes more missions to fulfill her destination as a powerful meister. And then she falls into a dangerous position of one choice that may save her life or doom it for eternity.
1. the soul within

The New Beast Among Us

**~Ariel's POV ~**

_ I quickly pulled my knee high sock on and shoved my shoes on my feet. It was my first day at DWMA. I ran down the stairs knowing I would be late to school._

**~At DWMA ~**

_I pushed open the door to my class and saw the most disturbing thing ever, my teacher was dissecting something. I covered my eyes and rushed to my seat. I sat next to some guy with white hair and a girl with pigtails._

**~Dr. Stein's POV ~**

_When I saw one of my new students walk in late normally I had no problem, but this student particularly sparked my interest. Quickly I stopped dissecting and sewed it back up._

_ Clapping my hands I got everyone's attention._

**~Ariel's POV ~**

_I jumped as soon as the teacher clapped. A little embarrassed I sunk down in my seat. I crossed my arms across my chest feeling a bit flushed._

"_Well now class, that is it for today but before we go I want to introduce our new student… (He looked at his clip board) Ariel."_

_Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on me like I was some weird creature. Then the girl next to me who had pig tails whispered to me._

"_You have a very strong soul." I blushed and she smiled at me._

"_Maka, don't stare at people's souls, it's rude." the white haired boy said to Maka._

"_Oh right sorry." Maka looked apologetic at me. I could've sworn I saw a flash of envy in her eyes. Feeling embarrassed I looked away._

**~After school ~**

_I walked home but felt a presence following me. I twirled around to see who it was and saw no one. I quickened my pace and finally reached my house. Death City is really a strange place._

_I ran to my room and collected my clothes and jumped in the shower. It was a pretty rough day for being the first._

_ After I had changed I boiled some rice and got some family delectables from the market._

**~An hour later ~**

_ I was really tired and wound up falling asleep on the couch, luckily I lived alone otherwise it would be harder to try and sleep._

_I dreamt of a strange dream._

**~I walked into the darkness of the room but I saw my mom. She was standing there horrified. My father was lying on the floor dying. My mom tried to call the police but every time she tried my father would refuse her. All I could do was sit there, I couldn't move nor talk. ~**

_I woke up with beads of sweat trickling down my face. I jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and only noticed that my eyes were an iridescent orange. It somehow matched my crow color hair._

_Nodding off the thought I returned to bed._

**~In the morning ~**

_I shoveled spoonfuls of my breakfast into my mouth and hurried out the door._

_Briskly I walked out the front doors in a flash. I saw a familiar person; I believed it to be Dr. Stein. He was staring intently at me which sort of gave me the creeps. I walked even faster and in a blur I was already at the school. _

**~In Lord Death's room~**

"_Well I wasn't expecting anyone here at all but then again there's always someone."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, I could just leave." I said politely._

"_No, no it's fine. What did you need?" Lord Death said in his goofy tone._

"_Well, I've never seen my soul before so, I was wondering if I could have a look?" I said a little eager._

"_Sure no problem just stand in front of this mirror." I walked in front of the mirror as instructed._

_The room went entirely black and I saw a bright orange soul that was preferably big. I stood there in awe. _

"_Well, yours almost compares to mine in size, you must be a very powerful meister." I couldn't believe what Lord Death was saying right now. Maybe that's why everyone stared at me so much in class._

**~In class Crescent Moon ~**

_I felt too exposed because some people were head on staring at me. I shrank down in my seat and tried to copy down what Dr. Stein was saying._

**~ Soul's POV~**

_I tried very hard to not stare at the girl next to me. She was unusually different than everyone, it made me curious. So I stole a glance every once in a while. She was intently concentrating on taking notes._

_I glanced at Maka and saw that she too was staring at the new girl. Then Maka mentioned something about her having a strong soul, that made me wonder. How could a girl this small have such a powerful soul?_

**~At Maka and Soul's~**

_I sat down still thinking about why we had to take tests when all we learned was dissecting animals!_

"_Hey, Soul! Where's the dinner I had on the stove!" Maka yelled obviously angry._

"_In here!" I said patting my stomach._

"_Maka chop!" She said as she painfully hit me with one of her books._

**~Ariel's POV~**

_I sat on my bed until I heard a ring from my phone. It was a text from my brother; he lived in a different neighborhood in Death City._

_~ How u doin' lil' sis. ~ JumpSam3_

_~ Fine, where's mom? ~ KillerKat3_

_~ Didn't u hear, she died a year ago. ~ JumpSam3_

_~ Why didn't anyone tell me! ~ KillerKat3_

_~ We sent u a memo when it happened. ~ JumpSam3_

_~ I didn't get one but how come? ~ KillerKat3_

_~ Some crazy guy was runnin' around and started shootin' at everyone. Mom was in that line of fire and died instantly. ~ JumpSam3_

_I didn't reply I was dumbstruck. All I could do was sit there. _

_Finally my eyes began to get droopy and I fell fast asleep._

**~ Later in the morning ~**

_I was still upset about my mother's passing and decided to not go to school today. _

**~Stein's POV~**

_I was about to begin class when I noticed one of my students was missing._

"_Hey Soul…" I started but thought better of it._

"_Hmm." He said back to me._

"_Uh, never mind." I have no reason of why I asked Soul but maybe it was on instinct._

_I began my favorite course of teaching, dissecting animals (especially rare animals). I teared into its flesh eagerly to find out what was underneath._

**~Ariel's POV~**

_I was really lost and decided to head to my brothers apartment across town. _

**~At my brothers apartment~**

"_Saige!" I embraced my brother in a hug. I told him about my school and how it as going, the most he did was nod his head. Even so, I still was excited to see him. Feeling flushed and worn out I sat on the couch._

"_What are you doing here; I thought you lived all the way across town?" _

"_I do but I wanted to come and see you, I haven't seen you in forever." I looked at him a little annoyed._

"_I know but, I wasn't expecting company." He said looking at his somewhat dirty house._

_I offered to help clean up but he refused my offer. So I sat and watched him clean. I just sat there nervously twiddling my thumbs._

"_You're a meister too right?" I said quietly._

"_Yeah, why?'_

"_Can you see souls too?"_

"_Uhh, yeah."_

"_Would you give our opinion on my soul, I mean tell me what it means."_

"_Sure!" he turned around and looked at me intently just like did yesterday. His eyes went big and I knew he wasn't over exaggerating. _


	2. Practice makes perfect

_**~Ariel's POV~**_

_My brother stared at me in awe._

"_How is your soul so huge?!"He widened his eyes._

"_I don't know! Maybe it just is." I stared at the floor the entire time._

"_Wait a minute shouldn't you be in school right now?"_

"_Yeah but I just didn't want to be stared at today, it's really annoying."_

_I got up to leave but my brother stopped me._

"_Just be careful." He said holding my arm._

_I pulled away ignoring him as I went through the door. I heard him mumble something but didn't understand what exactly he said. So I jumped on my bike and headed home._

**~At home~**

_I walked through the door and slammed it behind me. I don't know why I did because I almost broke it. Carefully I adjusted it to its former position. _

_Exhausted I sprawled out on the couch. I started to think that it was even harder to keep my brother from staring at me because of one tiny thing or big thing that's supposed to be my soul. I shrugged it off and headed back out towards the park._

**~ At the park~**

_I shot some hoops but didn't get one in. I was really bad at this even though I tried so hard. Finally giving up, I sat on the bench and put my head on my hands. _

"_Hey, you ok?" I heard a voice call out to me._

"_Yeah I'm fine." I said lifting my head when I saw the familiar white haired boy. I blushed a little for knowing that he was watching me._

"_So you play basketball?" he asked. _

"_Not really." I dropped the ball and let it roll._

"_Oh." He stuffed his hands in his pocket and swayed back and forth._

"_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come over to me and Maka's place for some lunch at some point." He asked with his dazzling red eyes directed at me._

"_Uh sure I guess, when?" I stared at the floor avoiding his curious eyes._

"_I was thinking this weekend." He said in a smiling voice._

"_That's fine." I said. _

_He picked up my ball and started to dribble it in a fast motion and threw it at the hoop. He made the shot. I stared in complete shock._

"_How'd you do that?" I asked him excitedly._

"_I practice a lot." He smiled kindly. _

_I ran for the ball and picked it up. I walked back to where we were sitting and threw it from there. Of course it hit the rim and landed next to one of the trash cans._

"_I told you I suck." I said as he laughed quietly at me._

"_Well I guess practice makes perfect." He ran for the ball and threw it to me. I caught it swiftly in my hands. _


	3. Flash in the past

**~Ariel's POV~**

_ As I held the ball within my grasp I stared intently at the hoop. I shot the ball in a swift way and actually made it. I leaped in the air with excitement and I heard Soul clapping from beside me._

"_Good job." He said with his razor sharp grin. _

"_Yay I actually did it!" I said._

_Soul ran up to catch the ball when I noticed a person was watching me from a toy shop. Curious I walked over to the store to see who it was. I opened the door and saw that the person was gone and that Soul was searching for me already._

_I exited the store immediately and went back to the park. When I was crossing the street all I could hear was a big whooshing sound above my head. It was a helicopter and it let down three ropes and three men in black had slid down them._

_They took off on the pavement somewhere so I dashed away towards Soul. As I got there I saw that he was watching the helicopter too._

"_What do you think that was about?" I asked him._

"_Their probably after a thief on foot." Soul shrugged._

_I also shrugged and tore the basketball from Soul's hands and shot it into the basket._

"_Hey!" He said in a mocking tone._

**~This weekend~**

_When I arrived at Maka and Soul's place I brushed the dirt off my jeans to look less scruffy. Maka opened the as soon as I knocked._

"_Welcome." She smiled big at me._

_I nodded my head slightly because I was thankful that they had invited me because I forgot to go shopping. Plus I think they're both very nice and for the past week I had met Kid, Black Star, Tsubake, Crona, Ragnorak, Patty, and Liz. I thought Ragnorak was really mean to Crona. So when I felt like it I punched Ragnorak for bullying Crona. Also Maka told me about some of the enemies they had encountered so far like Lady Medusa, The immortal Werewolf, the Demon Sword Crona, and a lot of Kishins._

_I noticed that people were staring at me because I hadn't entered the doorway yet I probably looked really stupid then. Embarrassed I walked through the door and sat down on the couch. I watched around nervously while Maka was in the kitchen and saw Soul who was boredly watching Maka. I scooted over and sat next to him at the table I had to know something but what I don't know._

**~Soul's POV~**

_I saw that Ariel had moved from the couch to the table. Maybe she felt lonely but I couldn't guess she was very difficult to understand. I poked at my shirt eager to eat something I was starving!_

"_Hey you guys, dinners done!" Maka called out from the kitchen._

_I straightened up and felt even happier; I was ready to dig in. Maka set the plates in front of us and I chowed down not caring if people stared at me I was starving._

**~Ariel's POV~**

_Soul was eating very sloppily and for a moment I stared at him in disbelief, Maka tapped my shoulders and gave me a look that said" don't worry about it." I shrugged and quietly ate my dinner._

**~Five minutes later~**

_It was eerily quiet and I was sort of freaked out that it was a bad thing._

"_So, I heard you were looking for a weapon."Maka said breaking the silence._

"_Yeah, I haven't had any luck finding anyone yet." I smiled weakly, I still wasn't used to my new friends. _

"_Have you ever had a weapon before?" Maka asked tilting her head slightly. _

_That's when I remembered that fateful day._

**~ I was walking home with my weapon and we were enjoying the nice cool autumn air.****But when we rounded the corner there was a big kishin it was devouring my family my little sister and brother, and it injured my father. I was so terrified that I couldn't move I didn't even reach for my weapon when she changed into one so she fell to the ground. Quickly recovering she changed out of weapon form and started shaking my shoulders but I couldn't escape this nightmare. In a flash she was ripped in half by the creature. My memories are blank from there.~ **

_I looked at Maka and nodded my head and told her but not going in all detail._

_Soul stared at me in disbelief. I nodded my head letting him know it was true. When I was finished I dismissed myself but they insist that I stay. I just plopped down on the couch and folded my hands on my knees._


	4. Past acquaintances

**~Ariel's POV~**

_Carefully I brushed my hand across the couch smoothing out its surface. Maka and Soul had already left to go to bed. They told me to ignore Blair if she walked in. So I curled up in a ball and let my eyes droop with sleepiness._

**~Anonymous POV~**

_I stared eagerly at the globe containing the child with the large soul. Soon I would find her and see just how powerful she really is._

**~Ariel's POV~**

_I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. The house was still a little dark but the sun was shining some light in. I could see a little black cat with a big hat curled up on a chair. I was guessing that was Blair._

_Cautiously I walked over to Maka's room and knocked on the door softly. Maka opened the door still rubbing her eyes._

"_Hey what's up?" she asked tiredly._

"_Oh, um, I was wondering… um… never mind." I turned around to walk away but she grabbed my arm._

"_What is it?" she asked again looking concerned._

"_Well I was wondering if you guys were doing anything today." _

"_No, not really." Maka smiled._

_I heard a thud from somewhere in the house. Maka rolled her eyes and stomped over to a door. She swung it open and Soul fell out._

"_Maka…chop!" She hit him with the thickest book I've ever seen._

"_Hey! That hurt!" he yelled._

_I backed away hoping Maka wouldn't do the same to me. They both stared at me._

"_What, I don't want to get hit too!" I looked at them. _

_Maka shook her shook her head slightly._

**~At the mall~**

_Maka stopped at the book store to buy some more books. But while Maka was there I and Soul went to look at animals. But in the corner of my eye I saw a man who was staring at me. He was hooded from head to toe but I could see his face a little. Just then I recognized that evil content coming from him._

_He was the one evil bastard that killed my family. I shot an angered look at him but he was gone. Soul shot a worried glance at me as he probably saw my angered face. I shook my hand to show him not to worry. He shrugged his shoulders._

**~At the pet store~**

_I saw the cutest little dog ever. It was a Great Dane puppy. I asked the clerk if I and Soul could play with the dog. The clerk escorted us to a dog compartment and set the dog in there with us. I pulled out one of the toys that the clerk had given us and I tossed it to the pup. I could hear Soul chuckling under his breath._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nothing." He smiled._

_I shoved him a bit wanting to know what he was laughing about. The dog barked loudly at me and nuzzled my leg. I patted its head and smiled warmly at it. _

"_You know I've never actually had a dog or ever got to touch one before, my mom was allergic. So I and my family would avoid as many dogs as possible." I said while stroking the dogs back._

"_Really?" he asked in wonderment._

"_Yeah."_

_Just then my phone rand, it was a text from my brother._

_**~Come quick! ~ JumpSam3**_

_**~Why? ~ KillerKat3**_

_**~Don't ask just come! ~ JumpSam3**_

_I sat up quickly and I noticed Soul had jumped with my sudden eagerness._

"_I have to go!" I answered quickly._

"_Waa..." Soul said but I had already bolted out the door._

**~Soul's POV~**

_Surprised I backed away from where Ariel had bolted. She was in such a rush she forgot her phone. Curious of what had made her run I looked at her phone. It said:_

_**~Come quick! ~ JumpSam3**_

_**~Why? ~ KillerKat3**_

_**~Don't ask just come! ~ JumpSam3**_

_**I stared down at the phone wondering who JumpSam3 was. I looked around and the dog was sitting patiently at the door waiting for Ariel to come back.**_


	5. Enduring Pain

**~Ariel's POV~**

_I ran down the street and purposely ran through my brother's apartment door. It was kind of nerve-racking that no one was around. I noticed that my brother's phone was sitting on the counter. I walked over to it and picked it up. It still had his picture on it. I remember that day. But right now I had to find out what was going on. _

_I heard something behind me, it didn't sound human, "Hello, little sister." _

_I turned around and saw the face of my brother or what sort of looked like him. His tongue was sticking out and was contorted in different ways, his eyes were more demon-like and filled with hatred, and his left arm was bulging with what looked liked sores. It was hideous to see what he had done._

"_Wh… Why would you do this, It's not like you." I choked out in spite of fear and desperation to escape._

"_What do you mean; this is the best I've been in years. It's much easier being a kishin. Even mommy joined me too." He said twisting and jerking around._

"_But you said she was dead!" I cried out feeling that sharp pain of heart being ripped apart._

"_I said that so you wouldn't know what became of her when she left you." He cackled deviously with a smile from ear to ear. I was so stunned at what had happened to my brother so I collapsed to my knees. I looked at him with tears threatening to come at any minute._

"_Why haven't you killed me yet?" I screamed, the first time in what seemed like forever. Instead of answering me he raised his bulging arm and hand that now had razor sharp claws. I screamed loudly as his hand came down… but it never scratched me. I opened my eyes that were now dripping with tears._

_Someone was standing in front of me, a girl. Her hair was in pigtails and it was blonde, she had a black cloak, and she was carrying a scythe. For a moment I saw a boy's face flashed in the scythe. And then I realized it was Maka and Soul. But how did they find me? My big brothers face appeared in front of me and disappeared as it turned to bandages._

"_Noooooo!" I screamed._

_Maka turned towards me and held me back a bit. I couldn't help but be a bit upset that my best friend had killed my brother. Soul turned towards me with a serious look on his face. He then walked out of the door to the apartment. I turned away from Maka looking at the floor._

"_Go away." I said to Maka._

"_But.." She said as I interrupted._

"_I said, go away!" I screamed not looking at her._

_I heard her get up and her footsteps wandered to the door. They suddenly stopped for a second and then continued on._


End file.
